


“And if he hurts you in any way, just talk to me and I’ll sort him out.”

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Childhood Friends, Comedy I guess, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: “You know, we practically dated once.”“No we fucking didn’t, Kokichi.”“I don't know, you’ve choked me quite a few times, that’s pretty kinky.”Shuichi choked on his coffee.——Or, Shuichi meets Kokichi’s ‘childhood friend’, Maki Harukawa. (Though he’s not sure if that’s a lie or not, considering all the murder threats.)
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 259





	“And if he hurts you in any way, just talk to me and I’ll sort him out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live off on Kokichi and Maki banter.
> 
> Also, Kokichi and Maki being childhood friends is a great idea.

Shuichi had met Kokichi Oma on a Thursday night at 11:03 pm, on an empty street as the short boy tried to steal a bicycle. Shuichi had not expected that, two months later, they would be dating. Thinking about the sudden large shift in his life made Shuichi shudder with anxiety though, so he tried not to think about it too much.

What he did keep thinking about, however, was the afternoon outing he would be going on with his boyfriend. Well, his boyfriend and his boyfriend's ‘childhood friend’. Kokichi had said that she had to approve of him, which honestly didn’t help Shuichi’s already jittering heart.

(At least, Shuichi quietly told himself, it wasn’t parents he was meeting.)

So, when the day came, Shuichi felt like he was on the verge of just running away. Of course, he didn’t, because this was his boyfriend’s childhood friend (and, judging by Kokichi’s social life, probably one of his only friends). He couldn’t just run away like a coward. So, on a Saturday afternoon he and Kokichi walked to a small independent cafe at the end of the neighborhood. 

And there sat Maki Harukawa, with long black hair and glowering red eyes- she seemed to radiate an aura of ‘I hate you’. Yet, there went Kokichi, walking up to her with confidence and swagger like a champ. He looked over his shoulder to Shuichi and mouthed “come on”. And so he tittered over to the table.

“You’re late.” She told Kokichi, light glare bubbling in her eyes.

“Fashionably so, as usual.”

She sighed, “I thought getting in a relationship would make you more responsible.” And she turned away from the pouting Kokichi to scrutinize Shuichi, who was trying to avoid looking her in the eyes. “You must be Shuichi Saihara.”

“And you must be Maki Harukawa.” He parroted back, not knowing what else to say.

Maki smirked.

“C’mon guys, let’s get something to drink! I want soda!” his boyfriend interrupted gleefully, pulling both of them towards the cashier.

Shuichi ended up getting black coffee, Maki got tea, and Kokichi complained about how boring they both were. (He ended up getting grape soda, as expected, but he also said that he was hungry and attempted to order a slice of cake. Maki covered his mouth before he did though, saying that he shouldn’t have so much sugar in the afternoon. She punched his shoulder when he licked her hand.)

So, there they were, sitting at a table, getting to know each other.

“Uh… so, you guys are childhood friends?”

Maki snorted and eyed Kokichi, “Is that what you’re calling us now? Weren’t you saying a few months ago that we were sworn enemies?”

“Well, aren’t we both?”

Maki just ignored him and turned back to Shuichi, “Don’t worry, we’re not childhood friends. He just annoys me sometimes. I met him in middle school. I still hate him.”

“I only annoy you because your reactions are fun, maybe if you saw a therapist to deal with you ange-ugh!” Maki had stomped on Kokichi’s foot hard. “Jesus christ, Maki, do you want to be kicked out again?” He says, nursing his right foot on his left leg.

Shuichi tittered nervously in the background of the conversation, was Kokichi okay?

As if sensing his question, Kokichi looked up from his foot and gave a thumbs up, “Don’t worry, I’ve experienced way worse!”

Shuichi didn’t know how that was supposed to make him feel better.

“Well, um, moving on from that…” 

“So how did you two meet?” Maki interrupted, once again ignoring Kokichi in favor of staring down Shuichi again, “I’m honestly curious how you two have stayed together this long.”

“We’ve only been dating for a month and a half.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I caught him trying to steal-”

“Borrow!”

“-a bicycle.”

Maki glared at Kokichi, who was still nursing his foot with a light grimace on his face. Shuichi glanced nervously between the two, hoping Maki wouldn’t murder his boyfriend. However, she simply sighed, a slight smile flickering through her face.

“I told you to stop doing that, you don’t even know how to ride a bicycle.”

“Yeah, well, how am I supposed to learn if I don’t have one to practice on?”

“Just buy one, I know you have money.”

“But what if it turns out that I’m not interested in riding bicycles? Wouldn’t that just be a waste of my precious, hard-earned money?”

“Good luck getting out of jail then, I hope it’s worth it.”

“I don’t need you anymore, Maki. I’ve got my precious boyfriend to bail me out of jail now!” 

Shuichi blushed at being called ‘precious’, “Well, um, actually, Kokichi? I think that you probably shouldn’t steal bikes anymore. It’s illegal and I-”

“Awww, not you too! I knew Maki hated me, but my very own boyfriend? Telling me to give up on my dreams of being an olympic cyclist? What a betrayal!” He paused, thinking, “But, maybe it is time I up my ante a bit. Stop stealing bicycles and start exploding banks, y’know?”

“A-actually, maybe you should just not d-”

Once again he was interrupted, “Don’t worry, Shuichi. If the brat gets arrested, it’ll be a blessing.”

“Yeah, sure…”

“Anyways, you seem interested in my relationship with my boyfriend, huh Maki? Are you jealous?”

“No, but you’ve been avoiding the question for weeks and I was c-”

“I mean, back in the day, we practically dated.”

“No we fucking didn’t, Kokichi.”

“I don’t know, you’ve choked me quite a few times, that’s pretty kinky.”

Shuichi coughed as he choked on his coffee. They just ignored him.

“I only did that because you’re an asshole. Honestly, I’m shocked anyone can feel attraction to you at all.”   
  


“Aww, you don’t have to be so rude…” His head turned over to Shuichi, “Anyways, I have to go to the bathroom, so bye!” And off he limped to the back of the cafe.

There was a moment of silence, before Maki said, “I know that he’s a handful, but take care of him. He doesn’t know many people who like him.”

“Um. Yeah.”

“And if he hurts you in any way, just talk to me and I’ll sort him out.”

“Wait, isn’t it supposed to be the opposite?”

“I doubt you have the courage to kill a fly, let alone harm Kokichi. But, well, your boyfriend doesn’t have a filter and he’s not really self aware. As I said, total asshole.”

“Thanks, I guess?”

Maki scoffed, “Hopefully this relationship lasts. He gushes about you a lot.”

Shuichi could feel his face burn red, “A-ah really?”

“It’s super annoying.”

“S-sorry.”

He could see a smile growing tentatively on her face.

(Maybe, Shuichi thought, Maki wasn’t that scary after all.)


End file.
